1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desk top storage containers and more particularly to such containers designed specifically for filing and storing floppy disks and diskettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to provide a desk top filing and storage container suitable for filing the floppy disk and diskette media now commonly used in word processing systems. However, such systems have either been unattractive, unduly expensive or impractical.
The present application is related to our co-pending design patent application which has now been issued as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,911.